Sheet collators operable through reciprocation of a set of pusher elements connected to a reciprocal carriage are known in the art: Kalish U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,203; Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,584; and Hernblad U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,829. Inclined bin collators are also known: Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,888. However, the failure of prior collators has included difficult loading, excessive pusher pad wear and lack of compactness.
The present collator provides a unique pusher arrangement which accomplishes collation under circumstances where prior units would fail.